Various book matches have been heretofore designed in a manner to discourage the lighting of matches by children. However, most attempts to provide a matchbook with safety lighting features have resulted in increases in the production costs over the cost of conventional present-day book matches.
Examples of various forms of book matches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 483,165, 725,791, 1,232,300, 1,724,712, 1,745,036, 2,303,287, 3,871,517 and 3,891,083.